xXSinful DreamsXx
by Kagome-Watanabe
Summary: Random Paringz! depends on how my friends swing irl XDDD this is pretty much based on real ppl...in rp style...with my friendz...but i like to just make random twistz and thingz...this is for my site ....so yeah..u dont have to comment...thanx...bye...
1. How it all begins

A kitten crept out from under a low coffee table made of a fine wood. The house creeked as the wind blew against the old building, a younger girl with long brown hair tied in a half ponytail lay on a couch with her friend hudled together for protection. Their eyes cast upon a figure that stood in the door way holding a gun. The figure stepped into the moon light that slipped threw a hole in the roof, he had silver hair that was up in a high pony tail, he seemed to have markings on his face that symboled he was a demon. One of the girls stood up and grabbed a bottle that was broken on the ground, she used the bottle as a weapon and sent it at the guy standing infront of them. The other girl whos long dark brown hair was in a mid-high ponytail slid on the ground and aimed for his legs as she knocked him over the bottle slashed his his face. The girl who threw the bottle grabbed the girl on the ground and slipped them threw the door and down the street.

"Kagome where do we go?" the girl with the mid-high pony tail asked her friend in confusement, they both knew they couldn't go home.

"Sango where do you think we go? To Aunt Kaede's of course, We'll take a turn at the next stop and then we'll find our way from there." Kagome stated her answer with more confidence than anyone of Sango's friends had ever been able to do at any time. Kagome and Sango had been friends for a long time. They were like sisters, no doubles. Kagome stood up to anyone who would try to harm them and Sango would come up with a way to make it so that nothing goes wrong. Sango was the smart one as Kagome always thought, Sango seemed to be able to come up with an answer that would keep everything in balance yet make everything right. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and turned the corner to see that they were only 2 blocks from Kaede's house. They jogged down to the house with a dark grey with dark "puke" green trimming as Kagome liked to call it. They opened the door to find Kaede sitting infront of a table talking to none other than Kagome and Sango's Parents.

((A/N: Just so ya knowz Jen Sango and yeah me Kagz Kagome haha wow big whoop XD well Sango and Kagome are only 5-6 at the time yeah me and Jen kick ass 5 yr oldz whoot! XD haha fun...well Sango and Kagome are sisters and yes Kohaku and Souta are their brotherz...but therez also ppl from my life that well..i just throw in here...like all my crazy sisterz...whoot haha...and all the weird friendz...ill try and make ur pplz characterz as much like u as possible thanx! XD oh and later on...Kagome...adoptz shippo and some other pplz kk good? thanx XD oh and by the way...in my story...13 and up can work or go to barz/food place/stripper club/yeah w.e..cuz...my story..RULEZ! MWHAHAHAH ok im done...D))

.:Eight Years Later:.

"Kagome! Finally you answer my calls! I've only like been trying to call you for the past 2 hours!" an angry Sango yelled threw the speaker of the phone as Kagome slipped on her tightly fit black halter top.

"Yeah, Sorry Sango! I've just been busy trying to find an outfit. It sucks ya know?" Kagome giggled back to her friend as she slipped on a pair of worn dark blue jeans that had tears in the everywhere that gave her that fight look. She wore her hair in her fashionable half pony tail that she had been styleing since kindergarden when a boy she liked told her it looked cute. Her black heels gave her that sassy but sexy look that finished off her outfit even though Kagome knew she would only last in them for a max of 5 minutes. "Hey Sango! We're still up for going to the club tonight even though we aint working tonight, Right?"

"Well, If you'd hurry up of course! I mean come on Kags we only work at the most hottest place in town! Why not get in for free while everyones else has to pay mega bucks. Come pick me up soon. Love ya my Lesbian Lover! Bye." Kagome laughed at the joke Sango made before leaving and then let out a soft Bye before hanging up the phone. She walked down the spiral stairs to the sitting room that Kagome and her friends often played games in. Something caught her eye that she couldn't help but investigate. Her door was cracked slightly open to show a man sitting on her couch in her brother's video game room. He was wearing a black shirt with a band name on it, he wore dark jeans that gave him a relaxed look, he had hair that was tied back in a small pony tail, she could tail he was probably a decendant of monks by the fact he had a cloth wrapped around lower arm and hand that connected to a ring on his middle finger. She took her time to look him over for any noticable weapons before walking over to him. He looked at her as she stood infront of him never breaking eye contact.

"Who are you?" Kagome hissed out with as much fury as a snake which caused the man to let out a small smirk.

"My name is Miroku. I know this must be a very big suprise for me to come unnotified. But i have heard alot about your Bar, xXSinful DreamsXx, but was unable to find it and came to ask if you could show me where it is."

"Well, I guess I could give you a ride. But we have to pick up my friend, Sango. Did you drive here?" Kagome saw him shake his head no as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "You coming or not?" she raised an eye brow at him and he walked towards her as she punched in the security code to the house and dragged him out the door before locking it. They strode over to her silver with black flames convertable and jumped in. The wheels shreiked as Kagome sped out of the drive way and down the street. She turned a sharp turn into a long drive way and came to a sudden hault infront of the door. Sango was wearing her hair up in a mid-high ponytail and was wearing a dark purple halter top with black swirls of sparkles, a pair of dark jeans that were tied at the sides like shoes with two long thick purple strings, purple heels that strapped up her ankles like Kagomes, and to finish it all off she had dark purple eye shadow and lipstick that matched Kagome's black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Sango jumped in the back of the car which signaled Kagome to speed down the drive way to the club entrance down the street. As they arrived at the xXSinful DreamsXx Kagome could hear the sounds of music pounding in the crowded building. She parked her car in the spot that was reserved for "Kagz". She carefully turned off the radio as the song, Liar by Korn died down. Dropping the keys in her purse she carefully slipped outta the car followed by Miroku and Sango. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared up at the building she worked so hard to make a dream come true. Take long strides to not waste any more time she slammed open the doors to find Sara dancing in the middle of the dance floor obviously half drunk. Sara was their age and had long straight brunette hair the flowed around her as she danced to the song, What's your fantasy. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was light green and had a wrinkly look to it that looked fantastic on her, she wore a pair of white jeans with it that stopped between her ankle and knee. Her shoes were a classic black high heels with straps that went around the back giving her a very laid back look.

Kagome walked over to Sara and dragged her to the bar on the other side of the club bumping into a few people here and there. Slamming her purse on the counter she pulled out 1,000 dollars in cash and handed it to the bartender, Anne.

"Yo, Anne! Waz up my gurrl!" Kagome said in a tone that just had to make Anne laugh.

"Ha-Ha! Kags, You never change do you?" Anne couldn't help but laugh loudly as Kagome's goofy grin spread wide across her face. One of the many things Kagome loved about Anne was her sense of humor. But, Kagome's favorite thing about Anne was the way she could pull a joke outta thin air and make you laugh your head off. Litterally.

"Come on Anne! How could you even think of me, The magnificant Kagz changing!" Anne and Sara didn't take any time trying to hold down their roar of laughter as she took a pose of a super hero. Anne had already whipped out two drinks knowing well what Sara and Kagome would want! Anne had a great talent for making drinks taste as if they were sent from heaven but, of course, everyone in xXSinful DreamsXx had their own special talent that set them apart from the rest. Sara whipped down the drink faster than you could say "Ten fat chunky monkeyz just got eaten by godzilla". Kagome gulped down the drink was still beaten by Sara. Her head spinned a bit at the feeling of the drinks magic wonders of making her drunk. Sango had just walked up to Kagome and Sara in time to see them wobbling about as Anne laughed about some sort of "Special one drink and your drunk drink". Sango had a mischevious grin on her face as she pulled out 500 dollars which would be enough to get her plan into action.

"Hey, Sara! Kagz! I'll give you 500 dollars if you run up on stage and start doing the monkey and start a wide monkey dance throughout the bar!" Sango knew that this would be interesting the minute Kagome and Sara ran up the winding steps up to the stage that was placed on the youkai level of the club. Kagome knew the club better and anyone and even when drunk she knew the best place to be when doing this type of thing was on the youkai level. Sara jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone as all heads turned towards the stage to see what was going on.

"Okay-all!-We-need-you-to-do-the-mo-mo-hiccup-monkey-with-us!" Sara's words were slurred together in one giant sentence like word. Luckily the youkai had excellent hearing and understood most of what she just said as Kagome and her started doing the monkey only to pass out soon after the monkey fest started. Sango hiked her way up the stairs to the two bumps on the stage. She clasped one of each of their hands as she dragged them out of the youkai level into the parking lot to allow Kagome and Sara to sleep in the car as she noticed Sara had not driven here but had gotten a ride from Anne. She opened the door to the drivers seat and slipped in only to hear the door next to her opened by Miroku. She saw him slip into the passangers seat only acknowledging her pressance with an award winning smile. The look of confussion on her face soon turned to a scowl as she glared daggers at him. Seeing the look on his face he opened his mouth to explain only to be interrupted by the now angry Sango. ((A/N: haha angry is an understatement! XD jen can be a real bitch when angered ) datz y we're so alike - get in our way when angry and u sure as hell just made a death wish!))

"What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled so fiersly that even an untamed lion would cower in fear of what she might do next.

"Well, Miss Sango I am getting a ride. What do you expect? I didn't exactly come here by myself did I?" he said this with some much charm and grace that Sango's temper cooled down just at the sound of his voice. After a few minutes Sango let out a soft Oh and began to speed down the street towards Kagome and her mansion they shared that was between their regular houses and was only used when Sango and Kagome both wanted to stay together and enjoy eachothers company.

((A/N: XD i just luv doing this...xD i make ty sound like a freaken idk but he soundz awesome haha XDDDD ty u better thank me or im cutting ur ballz off and feeding them to rapid lionz...cuz lionz are kool..and ur ballz arent good enough for pantherz XDDDD mwahahah...jkjkjkjk ) im mean XD wait till u see what i do to Kikyo D hehe haha hoho...blame Shrek...btw...Shrek lesbian chick in my mind that hatez kikyo and luv kagz...but has a gf named fiona...Fiona lesbian who likez kikyo...but letz shrek get the better of her at timez...and goes to fred for help at timez... Fred some random funny gay guy that livez in my head who is very perverted...those are my little ppl in my mind..now enough of me being weird o-o;;...oh and ive gotten alot of thingz from ppl who think i should make my ppl go to hogwartz XD just to be random...i may do that...whoot DDDDD...haha...i like hogwartz...hate the characterz for being so stupid tho... ;; i mean come on...itz so easy to figure out the fucken shit they do... ;; i just like the school...soundz fun...there should be monkeyz tho...mwahaha monkeyz...ok yeah...srry for the babbling! XDDD))

Sara stirred in her sleep but was woken abruptly as she knocked heads with an unconcious Kagome. They both flew up (no they didnt litterally start flying for those idiotz out there...) and starred at eachother both wondering how they got on the couch in what looked like Kagome and Sango's extra house. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted as they felt someone watching them from the corner of the room. Both turned their attention to where the pressence was coming from only to come face to face with a pare of violet and gold eyes that seemed to be gazing intently at their chests. The only thing that stopped the gaze was a lamp crashing bruetly into the head of Miroku.

"Perv!" the screech that came from Kagome broke the silence and caused Sango to come running in wonder what the commotion was about.

"Damn Bitch! Do you fucking have to yell so loud!" the beholder of the golden eyes yelled, he winced as he held his ears trying to keep them from going death as Kagome let out frustrating yells at the now unconcious Miroku that she and Sango were now beating to a pulp.

"Never! And I repeat NEVER! Call me bitch again got it asshole!" Kagome said after stepping away from what use to be Miroku.

"Feh" was the only reply she got from the stubborn hanyou known as Inuyasha-sama.

((A/N: ok herez the deal...i got alot of ppl ive asked telling me i should make kagz and sango go to hogwartz ;; and some say i should make Kagz like inu...well...FAT CHANCE...dis is my world DDD ill only take hogwartz...cuz..it will probably make some ppl read it... ;; cuz apparently ppl like dat shit...and well...it will make shit interesting xD...mwhahaha...sango-chan i dont think we're in kansas no more...Sango: haha xD nah we're in hogwartz! this place is now going to be taken over..Me: mwhahaha...flying monkeyz attack..WHOA I GOT FUCKIN FLYING MONKEYZ! DAMN! DAT ROX! XD haha...jkjk...i dont got no flying monkeyz...yet...anywayz!...ill go with the stupid hogwartz thingz..but itz going my way...o-o i like dumbledore a bit...hez old D...and hez probably fun to poke xDDDD...ill make him jii-chan..just to make shit interesting...oOo and ill pull shit from inkspell..and make like...if kagome and sango want to...they can read shit into and out of bookz at will MWHAHAHA...but it will all be good?...yeah...good...right...xDDDD...ok i wont be mean...) but i will take the hogwartz shit...o-o ive been reading those thingz for awhile..the hp and inu cross overz...they kinda funny...yet kinda stupid...cuz they alwayz gotta have some random demon pop outta no where during the sorting and be all like..well dis is whatz up..now kill me... ;; dude...dis is my world xD im gunna make everything interesting...oh and this thing is probably gunna be rated m...o-o for the fact of alot of violence...death...gay shit...malfoy getting his ass kicked by kagome..mwhaha...)..jkjk...o-o ppl would kill me...o-o litterally...o-o ppl like hp...XD i was suprised...i personally think itz pretty gay and boring...yet..in my mind...xD i turn it into something awesome...o-o cuz i feel like it! XDDDD mwahah..god my mind is messed up...oh yeah and there may be lemon...of course lime...o-o miroku and ty are both pervz...o-o of course there'll be lime... ;;...and fred seemz to be excited so he just might make a lemon...has anyone noticed...half my story is me blabbing on and on? XD haha ok im gunna get on with this shit...p.s. soon...soon my friendz...they will go to hogwartz...and destroy...THE WORLD...fine...they wont destroy the world...but there will me hogwartz...and there will...be malfoy ass kicking...whootness...p.s.2...there also..will be...damn i forgot hold on...think...think...think..oh yeah...wait...no...think think..oh yeah and the whole gang is going too...but kagz and sango wont know that yet...o and harry ron hermoine will be there too XD just to make thingz interesting...oh yeah and Kagome and Sango are related to dumbledore o cuz...i feel like it..oh and they famous...sango and kagz are whoot...o-o;;; mwhaha...yeah...now back to the messed up world known as my story...))

"Come on Miroku! Lets go..We'll leave the bitches to themselves" Inuyasha turned and headed toward the door dragging a half concious miroku along with him only to stop and flip 3 envelopes to Kagome, Sara, and Sango not even bothering to turn around he let out one last sly remark before rushing out the door in a shocking speed. "We'll be seeing alot more of eachother wenches and believe me I mean that both ways!" was all he yelled back over his shoulder leaving a blushing Kagome, Sango, and Sara behind.

"Fucken Bastard" all three mummbled in unison.

.:What the letters Said:.

Kagome's letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Kagome Watanabe,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.There is two choices for you:_

_A) You can stay in your world and continue your studies but you must finish your education within the year and your first-year studies will be sent to you by post.So you need an owl.You have permission to use magic in your world for education purpose.You have to attend celebrations in the school and come back to school for your examinations.You need buy the things on the enclosed list except for the uniform,hat and winter cloak.They can be bought next year._

_B)You can come to the castle and stay for your magic.You need all the things on the enclosed list._

_You are very lucky to have these choices because they are rarely given to a student.Many chose the latter as they are too lazy.Please make the right choice.Please bring your skates,dancing shoes and sword under the request of some people.You are expected to report to Hogwarts and tell your choice and stay for a week regardless of which choice you choose.Good luck.Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Batilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide o Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guie to Self-Potection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

((A/N: I got this stuff from a fanfiction..on http/ cuz i didnt know what it was suppose to say..i dont read the bookz..i just watch the moviez with my dad...cuz my mom forcez me to go to the moviez with him and he alwayz goes to a Harry Potter one cuz he likez dat shit...))

Sango's letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Sango Watanabe,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.There is two choices for you:_

_A) You can stay in your world and continue your studies but you must finish your education within the year and your first-year studies will be sent to you by post.So you need an owl.You have permission to use magic in your world for education purpose.You have to attend celebrations in the school and come back to school for your examinations.You need buy the things on the enclosed list except for the uniform,hat and winter cloak.They can be bought next year._

_B)You can come to the castle and stay for your magic.You need all the things on the enclosed list._

_You are very lucky to have these choices because they are rarely given to a student.Many chose the latter as they are too lazy.Please make the right choice.Please bring your skates,dancing shoes and sword under the request of some people.You are expected to report to Hogwarts and tell your choice and stay for a week regardless of which choice you choose.Good luck.Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Batilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide o Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guie to Self-Potection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Sara's letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Hikari,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.There is two choices for you:_

_A) You can stay in your world and continue your studies but you must finish your education within the year and your first-year studies will be sent to you by post.So you need an owl.You have permission to use magic in your world for education purpose.You have to attend celebrations in the school and come back to school for your examinations.You need buy the things on the enclosed list except for the uniform,hat and winter cloak.They can be bought next year._

_B)You can come to the castle and stay for your magic.You need all the things on the enclosed list._

_You are very lucky to have these choices because they are rarely given to a student.Many chose the latter as they are too lazy.Please make the right choice.Please bring your skates,dancing shoes and sword under the request of some people.You are expected to report to Hogwarts and tell your choice and stay for a week regardless of which choice you choose.Good luck.Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Batilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide o Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guie to Self-Potection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

((A/N: I'll just leave Saraz last name with Hikari...soundz kool...xD plus i dont want stalkerz going after sara...D))

Kagome and Sango just starred at eachother dumbfound as they read their laters. They glanced over at Sara who looked very bored with this as if this was nothing new to her. Sara just shrugged off her boredness and sat down on the couch not even bothering to put her letter away. Kagome sooned joined her followed by Sango. The silence grew intense as they stared at the floor. The only thing that interrupted the silence was a knock on the door. Sango stood up and made her way to the door, which looked like it was ready to break off its henges from the brutal torture it was getting from the banging on it. When she opened it she came face to face with what looked to be an extremely tall and fat ningen.

"Why, Hello there Miss Sango! My names Hagrid,Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I will be escorting you to Hogwarts." the man stated as he stepped to the side allowing the newly formed group of girls threw. Sara walked outside without any last thought and walked towards what looked to be a car sized motorcycle. Kagome and Sango hesitantly followed her with Hagrid close on their heels. All four jumped on the motorcycle that had plenty of room for them to sit. Kagome and Sango looked over at Sara who seemed like she was very use to this happening. Kagome was the first to start the everlasting questions that were soon to come.

"Aye! Sara! Why do you seem so very well...use to this stuff?" Kagome asked not even trying to hide her expression of pure intrest.

"Well, You've known me for about a year am I correct? You two are always getting me into this type of stuff! of course im going to be use to it by now." Sara said as if Kagome had asked the dumbest question known to man.

"Nani!" Sango screamed once what Sara said soaked in. "We don't get in that much weird trouble do we?" Sara nodded slowly as Kagome and Sango sighed in defeat. They heard a roar of laughter and turned their attention to the direction it was coming from. "What's so funny?" Sango questioned as all three girls pouted not liking the fact of being entertainment to the giant.

"Were here!" Hagrid jumped off the motorcycle followed by Sara, Kagome, and Sango. They peeked out from behind Hagrid to see what looked like an ordinary building. When they walked in the building they heard everyone in the building gasp and a few glasses break. Kagome and Sango looked to "the-all-knowing" Sara for answers but the only reply they got was a simple shrug.

"Well look whos here! Its the three wenches from last night!" the three girls attention turned to what was Inuyasha-sama, Miroku, and some new guy. Sango let out a low growl as they stormed over to them.

"You asshole!" all three grabbed the guys' drinks and poored it on their heads then marched back in unison leaving a fuming group of guys in their wake. Hagrid just blinked and roared with laughter as people started to shake the girls hands. When they reached the back of the building they came to a brick wall that looked as though they had reached a dead end. "What now? It's just a brick wall." Kagome looked at the wall quizzically but sooner got her answer as Hagrid tapped what looked like an umbrella on the bricks in a pattern. The bricks moved on their own to make a door way to what looked like a giant market.

"You three get whats on yer list I need ter get something" all three girls watched as Hagrid walked off leaving them to wonder where to go first. They decided on a nice shop that had a man inside dusting what looked like a wand.

"Hello, Who might you be?" the man asked.

"Kagome Watanabe"

"Sango Watanabe"

"Sara Hikari"

"Oh my. I never thought I would hear those names anytime soon. Come in Come in!" her pulled them in and headed threw a few shelfs looking for the right wand for each girl. When he came back he handed each girl their wand smiling brightly. "Go on try it" each girl took turns and waved their wands causing something to explode, catch fire, or fly across the room. The man sighed and went back to the shelfs after taking the wands from them. When he came back he had 3 more wands. The girls looked at the boxes and noticed the name Ollivander's. They pulled out each other their wands. Kagome had a midnight blue wand with light blue driming. Sara's was almost identical but had shades of Mahogany. Sango's was royal purple with violet trimming. They gave the wands a flick of the wrist and found that each had made an owl appear. "Well, I guess you three wont be needing to go owl shopping" each girl laughed at this and noticed that the owls matched their wands perfectly. All three girls whipped around when they heard a knock on the glass of the store. They saw Hagrid standing there with their books and robes.

"Well come on now" Hagrid said as he opened the door to the store letting the girls walk out. Once they left the wand shop they headed straight for the train station. "This is where we depart. Remember go to platform 9 3/4" Sango took the cards he was holding out and dragged Kagome and Sara along.

"Platform 9..Platform 10..Wait there is no Platform 9 3/4!" Sara whined as she stared up at the platform labeled 9 and 10.

"Need some help dears." All the girls turned around to see a smiling lady with bright red hair. "All you have to do is run straight in the wall between platforms 9 and 10" Kagome and Sango looked at her as if she was nuts '_Is this lady trying to kill us? Run straight into a wall thats-" _their train of thought was cut off by the sound of sara running threw the wall not even thinking twice. Sango just shrugged and walked threw the wall instead of running and was followed soon by Kagome. When they got on the other side the train station looked like what you would see in those old foreign films.

"Kagome! Sango! Sara!" all three girls turned their heads to see Anne running towards them along with Jenn, a very upset Steph, Kat, Kait, Ixsx, and the rest of the gang.

"What are you guys doing here!" Kagome squealed with glee as everyone joined in a group hug.

"We got these damn letters from this asshole...he said that u guys would be there so we decided screw it why not...why did u guys come?" Anne asked after parting from the hugs.

"Oh, You know us always up for vacation...plus we have time off work! Why not see what this things about?" Sango said cheerfully.

"Plus I want my revenge on that asshole of a hanyou!" Kagome said venom hanging on every word she said. Her expression became softer as she noticed Steph looked not so happy to be coming. "Hey Steph why the long face?"

Steph looked up from where she was standing and wrinkled her nose like a bunny would do. "I've read about this place. It seems so boring! I'm only coming along cause you guys are here and I want to see if i can cause a little mischeif for the bitches" everyone looked confused at her as she pointed to a group over by the train then noticed who she was pointing at. Chii, Light Kagome, Shorty, and a few other people were all standing in a group wearing the skimpiest outfits you could find. Everyone looked at them in disgust wanting to barf right there on the spot. When the gang finally got control of their stoumachs they hiked onto the train and found a room that was bigger then the rest and sat down in it. Luckily there was enough room that some could sit on the floor and play games. Kagome pulled out a black ipod and began to listen to music as she stared out the window.

"Hey Kaggy! Hook that up to the speakers so we can all hear!" Kait commanded as she took the speakers out of Kagomes army green bag. Sango and Kagome helped her set it up so that everyone would be able to hear it in the cart. Once it was hooked up the song Imaginary by Evanescense filled the room. Everyone began to sing along with the lyrics only interupted by the door slamming open knocking over a few people in the process. "Bitch! Don't you have any fucking manners!" Kait screamed as she picked herself up off the floor glaring daggers at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Shut up whore! Why would I, Chii, give a shit about the likes of you?" Chii had her hands on her hips smirking to herself as if she owned the world.

"Fuck you!"

"I know you want to but sorry I'm the greatest (Kagome and Sango:Whore) person there is and you (Kat and Kait: are way better than you) are a lowly wolf demon" Kaits blood ran cold at what Chii just called her, her eyes turned black as Chii spontaniously combusted. Light Kagome and Shorty began to put out the fire as Chii ran out of the cart and into another one leaving a group of laughing girls in her wake.

"Damn Wolfy! You took care of her good! I would say that was bad...but Chiis a bitch so I can't say that." Kagome said inbetween laughs while trying to keep herself from falling on top of a roaring Sango. Kagome's only reply was a smirk from Kait and a high five between Kat and Kait.


	2. The schoolz on fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...but technically dis isnt harry potter now is it? and i cant disclaim inuyasha because well..i didnt even use the real characterz XD this is actually pretty much my REAL online life...i used some of the chatz with permission..so all u pplz can kiss my ass! XDDD im bored...srryy...

Kagome: What shall we do today moku?

Miroku: SHOW MY GAY SIDE..

Kagome: ok...why not... ;;..what else?

Nic: oOo random stuff!

Kagome: Very good nic! oh and ur coming in in this one...XD so is slammer and haru...random ppl...who is in hufflepuff...datz what they're called right? shit Runz to nicz bookz.. yep i think so..o

Nic: weird...btw half the stuff in the letters you got and stuff from that one fanfiction was fake.

Kagome: ...idc...not like i gunna do shit about it...NOW ON WITH THE FANFIC AKA MY LIFE AKA...RANDOM SHIT THAT POPZ IN MY HEAD JOINED TOGETHER WITH STUFF I GET FROM U GUYZ!...

Kagome stood from her spot on the floor as she regained her composure. She looked around and saw that Kait and Kat had already fled the train long before, Jen was standing by her side grinning happily at her so that they could begin their "adventure", and everyone else was standing outside the cart gossiping about what Hogwarts would be like. Kagome smiled her award winning smile as she and Sango joined arm in arm skipping happily out of the cart and off the train singing a song from the wizard of oz. Sango unhooked her arm from Kagome's as she ran towards the two people they would never have imagined running into, Kohaku and Souta. Kagome walked over to Souta and hugged him then hugged Kohaku who smiled at her and hugged back. There was uncomfortable silence between the group before the momment was interrupted by a squeal coming from a girl who had come over towards Kagome and Sango mouth open poking them to make sure they were real.

"Excuse me! But that hurts! Don't you know that it is rude to poke people! Why are you poking me anyways? Who are you?" Kagome said venom and sugar hanging off every other word. The words sounded like heaven yet hell to the girl as she stared into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Kagome and Sango.

"Blimey it's them! I heard they're related to Dumbledore and can purify You-know-who with one touch of their bloody claws" Kagome turned a glared towards the owner of the voice, a boy around her age, blazing red hair like the girl who was still poking them, dressed in black robes that made him look like he belonged in the 1900s. Sango glare stayed on the girl for a few more moments before her glare turned towards the boy the red headed girl ran behind in an attempt to avoid her gaze. Kagome walked towards the boy with red hair, ice appeared where her left foot touched and fire appeared where her right foot touched. ((whootness)) The boy's eyes appeared with fright in them as all watched the scene wondering how the ice and fire appeared. A gasp escaped everyones lips and Kagome felt a pressence aproach her. She spinned on her heels with perfect grace and came face to face with a girl pointing a wand to her face. The girl had light brown hair that was slightly curled, she was wearing the same robes as all the girls around them, her face held determination that she could bring down Kagome with a wave of her wand.

"What you gunna do with that little wand? Do you honestly think I'm going to back down to a girl with a stick?" Kagome asked eyebrow raised as she starred at the wand infront of her face with absolutely no fear in her eyes. The girl waved the wand and a white light came towards Kagome but was only caught by the now pissed off Sango standing next to Kagome.

"Wow, That was amazing. You two must have gone to alot of Wizard schools to learn that." Hagrid said as he pushed threw the crowd that had formed in all the action.

"We are self taught. Sango would throw blasts at me as I of her. At first we used wands then we broke it down to using nothinng but our bodys and the world around us." Kagome said as if it was nothing special, but of course everyone thought diffrent, that is everyone but their friends and Chii's gang of skanks.

"Bloody hell that's hot." came the voice of the red head as he spoke to the now stund boy next to him. "Harry snap out of it! We should probably introduce ourselves to these" he gulped then continued "Lovely ladys."

The one known as Harry blinked twice then looked at Kagome and Sango before holding out his hand. "Hello I am Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said thinking that they would now scream about how cool he was for being the boy who lived but was sadly mistaken and highly disappointed.

"The names Kagome, Kagome Watanabe and this is my sister, Sango Watanabe. Sorry for asking but what's the scarr for?" Kagome said with pure curiousity not even trying to hide it from the world.

"Nice to meet you. And the scarrs from You-know-who, the one who killed my parents." his gaze lowered to the ground before Hagrid let out a cough and told everyone to follow him. Sango sighed as she picked up her luggage and began to follow the giant only stopping once to gaze back and see Kagome picking up her luggage and soon following suit. Kagome walked next to Sango as she snapped her fingers allowing a flame to appear the disappear as if she were playing with a lighter. Sango did the same as Kagome but instead of fire small orbs of water would appear then disappear leaving no trace that it had been there before. Kait appeared next to Kagome and began to make fire appear just the same but held a tiny stick in her hand to be able to get it to work. Anne stood next to Sango as she began to make small vines appear. The rest of the gang followed as sort using their own elements, some using smaller forms of the thing or opposing forces to make their elements work. Sango and Kagome were the only ones who could use all elements out of thin air for they were the ones who had taught themselves it since the age of 7. The rest of the Wizard and Witches stared in awe at the small group but especially at Sango and Kagome who changed elements every other snap. Kat, Kait, Sara, and Jenn were able to use 3 or less elements, Anne and Stephanies were able to use 2 or less elements, but the rest could only use 1 element. Suddenly everyone stopped snapping in one last snap as all their elements formed into a figure that looked like that of an elderly woman.

"Child, ye should not call with out warning an old woman." the voice of Kaede came from the figure infront of them.

"Hai, Gomen ne Kaede-sama. We called to report we have made it to Hogwarts safely. Give Jii-chan our love. We'll be seeing Dumbledore-Jii-chan soon. Ja ne" Sango and Kagome said in perfect unison as they bowed slightly allowing the elements to evaporate into thin air. "Arigato for helping us with that guys!" both giggled and began to walk towards the front of the crowd as Hagrid had instructed. When Kagome and Sango were about to get in one of the boats they noticed that Hagrid put a hand infront of them not allowing them to pass.

"We have to level off yer magical abilities ter keep the boats from sinking and flying off inter the night sky." Hagrid simply stated as he looked at their confussed expressions change from confussion to perfectly innocent pouts. In the end Kagome ended up being stuck with Inu-sama and almost purifying him but soon got to be friends, Sango with Miroku who wouldn't keep his hand off her ass and got himself a slap on the face like nothing he's ever felt before, Sara got stuck with a person by the name of Malfoy, Jenn was with AKAslammer, Ixsx and Steph in a boat, and Anne got stuck with Haru. ((im evil mwhaha..idk how datz evil...but it is...i promise u!))

Professor McGonagall stood at the top of the stairs dressed in her usual green outfit. All the wizard and witches except Kagome and Sango's group walked past the teacher and into the great hall and took their seats in their placed seats. When all were seated Dumbledore began the sorting of the first years. After all were sorted he announced that they had some new students who would be in their 4th year that needed to be sorted. The doors opened to show a large black panther with midnight blue eyes behind the door with a purple cat on it's back and a group of diffrent animals behind it. Chii's group snorted as they made their way beside the animals as if they owned them followed by Inu-sama and Miroku's group standing on the other side of the animals. The panther roared as the purple kitten jumped off its back and in mid air turned into Sango then landed by a now normal Kagome. Half the students in the hall gasped as one minute stood a group of animals and next stood a group of girls dressed in Kimonos of every viraty of color, of course, Sango and Kagome wore diffrent as they were the leaders of the gang known as "Silver Hanyous". Kagome wore a shirt that was black and in silver letters was the name Kagzy, her jeans started where the shirt stopped and were dark blue and had a lot of cuts in them that showed off her lightly tanned skin. Jen wore the same but was wearing a silver shirt and in royal purple letters was the name Jen, her jeans were a blue with dark purple faded flames at the ends and also had cuts on them that showed her skin.

"Kagome Watanabe" Professor McGonagall read her name off the list and watched as she walked over and sat on the stool her legs crossed. She placed the hat on her and allowed it to rest on her head.

'_Ah, Miss Kagome. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have great power just as the legends say, you care for your friends and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them, you are very loyal and this has very much to do with the fact you have a curse on you. You are very kind one minute yet as cold as ice the next as I recall from your memory your sister, Kyoku, saying. You are a great fighter and aren't afraid of dieing. But where to put you?'_

"Just put me somewhere and make sure all of my friends are there too!" Kagome mummbled under her breath to the hat.

'_Ah, I know exactly where to put you!' the hat thought transfering his thoughts into her mind "Griffindor!" the hat screemed out._

Kagome shrugged and shot a peace sign at her friends and then walked to the griffindor table and sat down in a free spot. She watched as Sango was called up next and gave her a small smile that would only be visible by Sango. Her eyes became dark as she saw Sangos eyes gloss over with fear her eyes flashed silver as she read the thoughts of the hat and Sango.

'_It seems that you are that of a Demon Slayer. Your kind was killed a long time ago by You-Know-Who. Even though you keep this a secret from everyone but your family and the 2 other demon slayers your sister and brother, you contain quite some power you and your sister both have the same curse though. Life would die out if anyone knew about this curse wouldn't it. Should I Te-' the hat was interrupted by Kagome screeching out into the mind of both Sango and the hat. "Who is listening!" the hat whispered so quietly only demons, hanyous, and the teachers could hear. The hat's eyes traveled threw the hall to that of Kagome's blazing silver ones. "Ah, Miss Kagome! You shouldn't scare an old hat like that." the hat whispered. "Anyways, As I was about to say, GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out._

A few wondered what was going on as they saw eyes turn to Kagome's bright silver ones slowly turn back to their normal chocolate brown. Sango ran over to Kagome and embrassed her tightly, "Thanks for helping me, Double" Sango said as she let go of Kagome and sat down next to her sighing in relief that they're secret was held safe. The hat continued to sort the groups and this was how they were sorted:

_Kait: Griffindor_

Sara: Hufflepuff

Jenn: Hufflepuff

Steph: Ravenclaw

Kat: Griffindor

Miroku: Griffindor

Inuyasha-sama: Griffindor

AKAslammer: Griffindor

Haru: Hufflepuff

_Kagome and Sango: Griffindor (A/N: Well...whatz gunna be griffindor...soon they will make everyone teleport to a safe distance...voldemort will come...and kagome and sango will blow up the school along w/ him...while chanting THE SCHOOL THE SCHOOL THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE! WE DONT NEED NO FIRE LET IT BURN!)_

Kagome and Sango yawned boredly as Dumbledore went on with his long speech. They're eyez rolled to the back of their heads as they prayed someone would come and make this damn school exciting. They're wishes were granted as a cloaked figure appeared beside them. It's breathing was low and cracky as it starred at the girls expecting a look of horror from them.

"Yo Anne! You, Jenn, and Sara teleport all these peoplez outta here while me and Sango take care of Tall, Dark, and Spooky!" Kagome yelled over the loud breathing coming from the figure infront of her. Anne just laughed as Jenn and Sara began to gather all the people into a group and teleport them in a big ball of smoke. "Hey Sango you wanna take care of Casper or should i?"

"Kagz you know how to make a goul seem stupid! Why don't we both take care of him...Or her...Wait...What is it! Oh, I know! Let's call it an it!" Kagome and Sango broke out in laughter ignoring the blasts coming from Voldemort. "oOo I've been wanting to test out my fire skills. Plus this school is boring. Let's burn it down!"

"Yay! Ok in..."

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0!" they both yelled out as they sent red flames out of they're hands burning everything in sight. Then started to chant as the flames engulfed everything except them, including the spooky Voldemort screaming bloody murder. "The school! The school! The school is on fire! We don't need no water let it burn!" They kept chanting till a once lively castle had turned to mere ashes. Her eyes shot open as she looked around to find herself in the middle of a lush green forest. Cops had surround the island where an ancient "abandoned" castle once stood. Sango was lying next to her, still unconcious from the teleporting fall they had recieved not five minutes ago. The grass around them was a few feet tall so it was able to cover them completely from head to foot. She watched as they scouted the island for an evidence of the person who did this, all they found was a skeleton of what was once a man feared by all the wizardry world. Heart skipping beats she looked from the cops to her friend and found that she was beginning to stir from her sleep. They had only a couple of minutes before the cops would come upon them in the grass. Sango grabbed her hand and nodded as they began to glow green. Their eyes closed as they let themselves be ingulfed in the light. Sango felt her feet touch the ground and squeezed her hand against Kagome's to let her know that they had reached their destenation. When they opened their eyes they came face to face with Anne standing at the door of their mansion. Anne ran up to them taking them into a bone crushing hug. Kagome giggled as Sango returned the hug with as much or even more force.

((A/N: I know...this sux so far...but i got bored with the whole hogwartz shit...im gunna make a new story soon...but dont worry...i wont abandon this one!))


	3. I'll have lemonade and Vodka

Kagome sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes closed slowly as her breath became even. She ignored the sounds of foot steps on the ground outside her door, thinking it was just Sango doing her midnight rutine. A creek came from her door and her kuro panther/inu/ookami ears shifted to the direction of the noise. She heard footsteps stop right beside her bedside. She kept her eyes closed but her hand shot out grabbing the wrist of the intruder. A sigh excaped her lips as she attempted to make her way out of bed to talk to what she thought was Sango. Pain. That's the only thing she felt as she collapsed to the floor, a dagger sticking out of her back. Sadness. The only emotion she felt as she looked up to see her younger sibling staring down at her. Denial. She would forever deny the fact that Kohaku would just betray her with no reason. All these feelings raced threw her soul as she watched Kohaku turn around and jump onto the window sill with cat like skills. Darkness edged her sight as she watched him look back at her with souless eyes. That was the last thing she saw before darkness completely surrounded her. Awaiting death she allowed herself to drift into an endless sleep.

.:4 months later:.

"Oh Miroku..Why doesn't she wake up?" a depressed Sango mourned in the arms of her friend, Miroku. She would never forgive herself for not being there to help her sister. She blamed herself for what had come of Kagome Higurashi.

.:Flash Back:.

Sango made her way threw the halls checking a few rooms every now and then. She came upon her sister, Kagome's room and knocked softly. Silence. Her eyes focussed on the door she turned the knob. Pushing the door aside she gasped at the scene infront of her. Kagome Watanabe lay in the middle of the room a knife in her back, blood everywhere, gown torn to shreds, and what looked to be tear stains on her face. Calling out for Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango gathered up Kagome in her arms and made her way down the stairs. Inuyasha was on the phone when Miroku had come down to see what was going on. He gasped out as he stared upon the image of his friend. The sound of sirens filled the air as Sango carried Kagome to the ambulance. Inuyasha and him had decided to drive there allowing Sango to ride in the ambulance with her sister.

.:End of Flash Back:.

"You know the doctors said she could be in the coma for months...maybe even years..." Miroku gazed upon Kagome and then looked at Sango. "Why do I feel like this isn't the first time Kagome or you have been in a coma?"

"9 years...9 years ago Kagome and I were in a coma. I had woken up first. I stayed in that coma for 3 years! But, Kagome had stayed in hers for 5...They said that I was lucky to be out of mine before 4 years with what had happend to us." Sango paused to look at her sister, tears urging to be let loose. "I was alone...I felt abandoned...I would yell at her sleeping form telling her to come back...that she shouldn't of left me." Tears streamed down her face as she recalled the memories of her broken past. She continued after whiping away the tears. "Once she woke up...She told me that she had been rescued...She told me she would find the person who saved her from her nightmares...Sad thing is...I was saved too...we both don't know who saved us...but what scares me the most...is what was hunting us...What if it comes after her again? Who will save her?"

Miroku stared at Sango amazed. He had been amazed by comas ever since he came out of his. But, What enchanted him the most. Was the fact that the girls had been in a coma 4-9 years, just like him and Inuyasha. He looked back at Kagome his eyes settled on her face as her thought to himself. Suddenly her remembered why he had called Sango down to the hospital, Inuyasha had gone into a coma too.

"Sango...Did you hear about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly trying not to think about the pure irony of it all. She shook her head and he sighed and looked back at Kagome then looked out the open door to the room across the hall. Sango followed his gaze and gasped as she saw the name written on a gold plate. She stared gawking at the door when she saw two men walk out of the room. Every alarm went off as she saw the man that still stalked her dreams. A figure moved in the corner of her eye and she looked over to see Kagome pulling the I.V. out of her arm. Sango went to stop her but was too late, Kagome was out the door in an instant.

Inuyasha's eyes opened to see Miroku in the door way yelling at someone to stop. He tore the wires out of him and scratched his head walking over to the gawking man. His eyes widened to see Kagome in a crouching position crawling in circles as Sesshomaru did the same.

"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND!" Inuyasha yelled out and Kagome looked over to him and growled. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha her hands on her hips. He backed up a step as she set on fire, eyes a blazing silver. She slapped him and then stormed out of the hospital. Silence was left in her wake as everyone stared after her. Doors shut and everyone shifted there gaze to Inuyasha who was standing there in shock. "What just happend?" he looked at Miroku who sighed and gestered towards Sesshomaru.

"Well, It seems your brother and Kagome know eachother. Inu, You know when we were in those comas?" Inuyasha nodded as he looked from his brother back to Miroku. "While we were in our comas Lady Kagome and Miss Sango were in comas too...because of your father and lovable Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha stared at his friend as memories flooded back to him. Anger grew within him as he slammed threw the hospital doors towards his car. As he started up his car he felt someone place a blade to his throat.

"You ass...Why didn't you tell me you were HIS brother!" Kagome hissed out as she gripped the knife firmly, venom tracing her words as she stared at him. Kagome saw him flinch and a pain of guilt flashed threw her eyes but was soon replaced by a new found anger. "Answer me.." She saw his bangs were covering his eyes but didn't take much note in it. Fear spiked in her as she felt his pressence turn to that of a demons. Before she could blink he was ontop of her pinning her down her knife far away from her hands. Her eyes were now a bloody brown as she stared into pure blood red orbs. "Inuyasha..." tears framed her eyes as she stared up at him. His eyes showed what she had feared. She knew that she was in trouble. Memories of the last time she encountered those orbs filled her thoughts. Scenes of a small boy with short silver hair, bloody claws wrapped around her neck, and the eyes from her nightmares. He was the one who had caused her to try and fight back against her father's killer. He was the one and only person she had allowed to be close enough to slit her throat. Memories of betrayal flooded back as she remembered the day he took advantage of her and used it to bring her close to death. Tears fell down her cheeks as she recalled the memories. She saw his eyes begin to change to a golden state. "Your him..god damn it...what else is gunna happen? I'm gunna be plunged off a cliff by a man eating fruit loop?" laughs were heard and the couple turned to see Miroku and Sango standing there smiling at them. "What's so funny! You know! Right now I think it could happen!"

"Kag-chan I bet you $200 that no man eating fruit loop will pop out of no where and come up to you!" Sango stated holding up $200 showing she was serious. Miroku calculated in his mind that it was a one in a million chance a man eating fruit loop would come up to her. Actually he wasnt even sure it was even one chance! Inuyasha just laughed at all that was going on but his laughter soon died out as Souta came up to the group dressed in a fruit loop outfit that had a sign on that said "Poke the man eating fruit loop 5 cents". Kagome gawked at Souta with a look of pure confusion as everyone was trying not to scream out What The hell!

"Ayame found Kagome's diary and dared me to do this. Sis, Why do you gotta have such a weird imagination!" Souta questioned as everyone fell over. Kagome stood up and looked at her brother in amusement. Sango sighed to herself as she handed $200 over to Kagome relunctuntly. Miroku kept pounding into a calculator the odds of such a thing happening and kept getting the same results.

"Damn, Kagz! You got some luck there gurl!" Anne came out from around the corner who had just witnessed the scene from before.

"It's a gift" Kagome giggled out before smiling at Anne knowingly.

"Are you gonna use your "gift" on a certain someone?" Anne asked nudging the blushing girl beside her. Everyone looked at Kagome wondering what could be the big secret. No one had a chance to speak up becuase Sota suddenly chimmed in as if on cue.

"oOo Kagome's got a secret lover! Wait, Till Lenny gets a wiff of this! She's gunna be like a detective till she figures it out. But, I bet Kohaku-nii-chan will give in after while!" Sota ran off before Kagome had the chance to stranggle him to death. Inuyasha-sama looked at Kagome questionably but let it slide past him as he began to walk towards home. Everyone walked in the same direction for they all seemed to live in one house at times and all knew where they would be headed. Sango was in the back trying to wiggle the truth out of Kagome as Miroku and Inu locked in a death glare not once daring to turn away fro any reason. Anne just smiled all-knowingly at the group as they walked towards their destination. Suddenly out of no where a giant laugh came from Kagome's backpack and everyone turned towards the noise as Kagome pulled out a drunken Ixsx in Neko Form **( 1 )**.

"Oh no! She must have gotten into my vodka stash!"

"Kagz! I thought I told you to stop drinking you'll die!"

"Since when did you care Inuyasha!" they had now reached the house and were bickering in the living room.

"You Dumb Bitch!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she just shrugged use to him calling her that. Ixsx slumped into the living room drunkingly.

"What did you call Kagz!"

"a Bitch" Inuyasha stated simply as Kagome began to glare at him to not use that language infront of Ixsx. Kagome drank some vodka as Ixsx scratched Inuyasha getting an ow in response. Inuyasha ducked out of the way as a bottle flew at him breaking against the wall after someone muttered ass to him. He looked over to find Kagome stumbling out the door and towards the pool only to soon fall in.

"Ha-Ha. I'm drowning!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha just watched her drown. Ixsx yelled for her but she didn't hear her for her eyes were blank and she had stopped breathing. The little kitten bumped into Inuyasha causing him to fall in and hit the now not breathing Kagome.

"Not my fault you weren't -hiccup- looking where your standing." Ixsx muttered as Inuyasha went under water and grabbed Kagome and bringing her to shore.

"Oh -Hiccup- No!" Ixsx gasped threw watery eyes. "Kagz is dead!"

"I'm not giving her cpr you do it!"

"I -hiccups- cant" Ixsx muttered threw hiccups. "Cats can't give cpr!" she instantly started laughing drunkenly for no reason. "I'm Drunk. I don't know. I can't move." Ixsx continued to laugh from her spot on the floor.

"Fine, I'm gunna hate this." Inuyasha tipped Kagome's head up and covered her mouth with his breathing slowly into her then backing up when he felt her breathing again.

"Huh? What happend? Where's my towel?" Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha still drunk. Ixsx began to laugh again in the background as Inuyasha kept his eyes closed from looking at her exposed body.

"At the bottom of the pool." Ixsx started walking again to only bump into Inuyasha as Kagome laughed at the fact he said pool. Kagome stumbled up to her bedroom and layed on her bed as she began drinking more beer while laughing to herself. Inuyasha had made his way upstairs as he had grabbed a couple of beers and gulped them down in one swift motion. After awhile he had become dizzy and made his way into her room. ((I...have...the...urge...to...make...a...lemon...if no one tellz inu-sama i will...OO;; WHOOT LEMON TIME!)) ((FREDZ TAKEN OVER...fred gay perverted guy that livez in my mind))

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONP.S.:This never happend...sadly...o.o...LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON

Kagome heard the door to her room shut and the click of her lock engage but she ignored it. She felt someone come close to her their breathe tingled on her skin. She moaned as she felt the person message her back sweetly. Kagome flipped over to have her silver orbs meet gold ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss allowing him to climb ontop of her. ((i've had too much sugar im tired and itz 11:57 at night i just read a lemon and im bored plus fredz taken over...o-o;; this is sad...this is like me and my best friend! O-O;; ON WITH THE LEMON EVEN THO LATER MY MIND WILL DISAPPROVE!))

She felt that somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt and her exposed chest pressed against his as she kissed him deeply. He pulled back from the kiss and began laying kisses on her neck as she moaned softly at the feeling of his lips on her skin. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her chest taking time to pass over the spot teasingly and kissed her stomache then back up again to begin his assult on her right breast. He took it into his mouth as he nibbled and sucked it letting his hand torture the other breast. She panted and moaned as he switched breast and began his assult on her left breast. He soon made his way down but skipped over her woman hood and kissed her thighs then trailed kisses back up to her clit. He teased her by letting his fingers dance around the outer folds causing her to moan in frustration. He stuck a finger inside her feeling how wet she was. He began to play inside of her as he felt her shift under his touch he stuck another finger in. She soon started bucking against his hand so he set a hand on her hips settling her down. His other hand joined his other and he began licking her folds tasting her before he started pumping his tongue in and out of her. She soon cumed into his mouth and he lapped up her juices and then started kissing her allowing her to taste herself. She rolled him over so she was ontop of him and then started a trail of licks and kisses down his body to his man hood (( i tried using the other words...i almost put to him . ;; DUDE THIS IS MY FRIEND...itz kinda awkward talking about his..well...u know... . ;; u know what fred and the voicez are having me type so be happy u pervertz who read this!)) She licked the head before she took him into her mouth bobbing her head in a slow rhythm only to be sped up by his hand on the back of her head. He moaned at the feel of her mouth on him as he came into her mouth allowing her to swallow. She crawled ontop of him and settled above him before being pushed down having him go deep inside her. The hands on her hips lead her into a steady rhythm as she moaned in response to the feeling. He gripped onto her breast as he played with them causing Kagome to moan out with pure pleasure. He pulled out of her as they both came allowing eachother to collapse and Kagome to roll of him and pass out. He soon joined her in sleep.

I NOW DISAPPROVEI NOW DISAPPROVE M RATED SCENE OVER LEMON DONE! KILL FRED! OO;;; AHHH EEK EWWW OMG HOW COULD I!

Sango woke up the next mourning and yawned making her way towards Kagome's room. She was use to walking into her sister's room unannounced but she wasn't ready for what she saw. She screamed awaking Kagome and Inuyasha who woke with a start then looked at eachother noting that they were both naked and screamed till Kagome passed out.

"What the fucks going on!" Ixsx asked as she walked now in human form to find her friend and owner in bed. "Whoa so that's what happend after they got drunk!"

"Wow, My dear, sweet, Kagome got laid?" Miroku asked pervertedly as he came up behind Sango smiling sweetly. "So I'll be seeing a little Inuyasha or Kagome running around in 9 months?" Miroku joked around but soon had all sorts of items being thrown at him by both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"This is all your fault!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"No way! Don't you go blaming this on me."

"YOU GUYS!" Sango interrupted their argument her arms crossed over her chest while eyeing them evily. "Shouldn't we make sure Kagome isn't pregnaunt?" Sango looked at them both sternly. Soon Kagome and Sango were in the super market and were just about to grab the pregnancy test but Kagome suddenly burst into tears hugging her sister. They made their way home after buying the test and sat in the bathroom after doing the instructions.

"Oh my god. It's..." Kagome started while looking at Sango showing her the test.

"Oh my." Sango said.

((YO WAZ UP THE AUTHOR HERE...lotz of ppl think this is Inuyasha fan fiction..well ur wrong...actually these characterz arent even the real characterz...itz just my friendz use the namez miroku sango and inuyasha-sama...and i use Kagz/Kagome...o-o so yeah...my name will be Kagome Veneeta Watanabe when i turn 18. Smile okay well u vote on weather i should be preggy or not...o-o cuz well..yeah..xD idk if i should...and if i ask u ppl...i can blame it all on u and not get killed by inu-sama o-o;; heh))


End file.
